Darcy's New Friend
'''Darcy's New Friend '''is the 21st episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: What a Waste! Synopsis: Darcy becomes friends with Poof after getting rejected by Lisa and David. Character appearances: * Darcy Homandollar * Poof Fairywinkle * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Lexie Lewis * Dylan Cornheiser * Ms. Shrinivas Transcript: It was a spring day. Darcy was putting her stuff away. Lisa and David went up to her. Lisa: Darcy, Darcy, Darcy. Darcy: What? Lisa: You brought Raffo again! Inside Darcy's cubby was her stuffed giraffe she calls Raffo. Darcy: Yeaaahh... David: Come on. We're 6 years old now. I would've thought you grew out of your immaturity. Darcy ran off crying. Lisa: We tried to warn her... ~ ~ ~ Later on, it was recess time. Darcy headed to Lisa and David, who was talking with Foop and Goldie. Lisa: And you really had a scary godchild, Foop? Foop nodded his head. David noticed Darcy coming their way. David: Ex-nay. Darcy-ay. Darcy went up to them. Darcy: So, Lisa. David. Do you wanna sit with me at lunch today? Lisa: Sorry! Foop and Goldie already invited me to sit with them. Foop: Yeah. Cool people only. Goldie looked at Foop. Goldie: Foop! Foop: Well, you know what I mean. Lisa: Sorry, but you'd just ruin it. Darcy walked off in tears. Darcy: If Lisa and David don't want to be friends with me anymore... then I'll have to find a new friend. A better friend. ~ ~ ~ A while later, Darcy went up to Lexie and Dylan, who were jump roping. Lexie: What do you want, Darcy? Darcy: Say, Lexie. Can you show me how you do that? Dylan: No. We're busy! Darcy: But do you want to have lunch with me? Lexie: NO! We have our own plans. Darcy walked away sad. Darcy: Okay... ~ ~ ~ A while later, Darcy found Poof, who was alone picking flowers. Darcy went up to him. Darcy: Hey, Poof! Poof: Poof, Poof! Darcy: It's just me, Poof. Poof: Phew! I thought Lisa and David were with you or something... Or Foop. Darcy was shocked. Darcy: You can talk?! Poof: Of course I can. I just never utilized my voice before. It's kinda weird. Darcy: No way! Wait till I tell Lisa! Poof: No. You can't. Where I came from before, people mocked my voice. Especially Foop! Darcy: I would never mock you. Poof smiled. Darcy: Saaay, you wanna be friends? Poof: I'd like that. Darcy smiled. ~ ~ ~ During lunch, Darcy and Poof were sitting together. Lisa and David noticed this from another table near them. Lisa: How can this be? How is Darcy sitting with Poof, the quietest kid here! David: Yeah! He never speaks, except to say Poof, Poof! Foop: May I reveal something. Goldie: No, don't. Foop: As a fairy, Poof went through something called Pooferty. Lame. I know. But then he was able to talk. In full sentences. Some nut-job teacher was subbing for Ms. Powers, my old teacher. He was a nightmare. Whatever. But then Poof actually talked and saved the whole class from the insane teacher. Anyways. It seemed as though he was so special for talking even more because it had been a struggle for him. However, I liked to make fun of his voice every day. Until for some reason, he just became completely mute and would only say Poof, Poof again since we became human. Goldie: I remember that. Foopie, you were a bit too hard on him. Foop: It's not MY fault! Poof got more and more popular by the day! I couldn't help it! Goldie left as Foop followed her. Foop: But Goldie! Lisa: Anyways... So THAT'S why Poof and Darcy are such good friends. Lisa grinned evilly. Lisa: I have an idea. David: What is it? Lisa: I say we make Poof speak in front of the whole class. He'll thank us later. David: That's brilliant! Lisa smirked. Lisa: I thought so. ~ ~ ~ The next day at school, Lisa and David enacted their plan. Ms. Shrinivas was calling roll. Ms. Shrinivas: Lisa... Lisa: Here! Ms. Shrinivas called other names. Ms. Shrinivas: Lexie... Lexie: Here! Ms. Shrinivas: Darcy... Darcy: Here! Ms. Shrinivas called more names. Ms. Shrinivas: Foop... Foop: Here! Ms. Shrinivas: David... David: Here! Ms. Shrinivas called out other names. Ms. Shrinivas: Goldie... Goldie: Here, y'all! Ms. Shrinivas: Dylan... Dylan: Here! Ms. Shrinivas: And Poof... Poof: Poof, Poof! Lisa (under her breath): Now's your chance, Poof. Speak! Ms. Shrinivas: Poof, you don't mind reading chapter 1 of Junie B. Jones' Missing Tooth, do you? Poof looked nervous. Lisa: Go on, speak. Speak. Poof: Poof, poof! Lisa and David face-palmed. Lisa: Well, there goes that plan. Poof ran out of the room nervously. Darcy: Mind if I be excused, Ms. Shrinivas? Ms. Shrinivas: Go ahead. Darcy left the room to see Poof crying in the hallway. Poof: I can't speak. And I feel Lisa and David were behind this. How'd they know I can actually speak? Did you tell them? Darcy: No. I didn't even SEE Lisa and David much yesterday. Poof: It must've been Foop. You see, he's really jealous of me. Always has been. Darcy: Wow. I never would've imagined that. Poof: But it's okay. Now I have a friend. Darcy: You-you mean that? Poof: Why sure! Darcy: Well, let's be friends....forever! Nothing can tear us apart. Darcy stopped and grabbed out her stuffed giraffe from her bag she carried around. Darcy: Say, do you wanna meet Raffo? Darcy showed Raffo to Poof. Poof: Wow! He's so cute! Darcy: YES! Yes, he is! Poof smiled.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5